sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tangle the Lemur
|nickname = Tangle the Lemur |species = Ring-tailed lemur |gender = Female |fur color = White, gray, dark gray |skin color = |eye color = Purple |attire = *Black fingerless gloves with orange backings *Yellow sportstape *Yellow sleeveless top *Black bodysuit *White, black and yellow hi-tops |alignment = Good |affiliation = |food = Strawberries |likes = *Tangling with bad guys *Her friends and allies *Kick-boxing *Having fun *Messing around *Defending her hometown |dislikes = Dr. Eggman and his Badniks |skills = *Skilled use of a prehensile tail *Enhanced agility *Athleticism }} Tangle the Ring-tailed Lemur, also known more simply as Tangle the Lemur, is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing. She is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur and a heroic ally of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Tangle is an anthropomorphic ring-tailed lemur with primarily white fur and purple eyes. She possesses a small black nose and a long bushy tail with gray stripes. She also has gray fur around her muzzle and between eyes, and dark gray fur around the sides of her eyes and on her round ears. She also has extra fur on top of head and chest, and small cheek tuffs. Tangle wears a short-sleeved black bodysuit with orange stripes down the sides, a yellow sleeveless top, and detailed yellow hi-tops with white laces and soles, black details, and orange cuffs. She also wears yellow sportstape around her wrists and fingerless black gloves with orange backings. History Past After the war between the Eggman Army and the Resistance ended, Tangle would defend her home town by fending off the raids committed by Dr. Eggman's directionless Badniks. Fallout While dealing with a large and much more organized Badnik attack on her town, Tangle met Sonic the Hedgehog when he came to help save her town. While they fought Badniks, Tangle heard from Sonic that the Badnik gangs had become more organized as of late. No sooner, the two got cornered by multiple Badniks. Fortunately, Blaze soon showed up and joined the fray. After the Badniks had been dealt with, Sonic introduced Tangle to Blaze, whom she thanked for her aid. Upon hearing from Blaze that she had come to Sonic's world to prevent some kind of "terrible event" however, Tangle brought up the possibility that the recent organized Badniks could be a sign that something worse was on the way. After Blaze decided to stay until she knew what her purpose here was, she offered Tangle to quell the fires in her town. Amazed by Blaze, Tangle accepted her help and thanked Sonic for his help before he left town. Personality Heroic and just as fearless as Sonic the Hedgehog, Tangle is scrappy and loves to tangle with bad guys. However, she can be somewhat careless in battle, like using her tail in a way that gets it injured and focusing more on cheering than watching out for enemies. Tangle is a friendly, polite, helpful and open person. While having seen and overcome her own fair share of challenges in the form of Badniks, she is not as experienced an adventurer as Sonic, and has thus seen little of the more outlandish subjects that exist out there, like a pyrokinetic princess from another dimension who guards fiery Emeralds. While such signs tend to leave her speechless, she is nonetheless quick to be amazed by them. Powers and abilities Tangle's main draw is a highly prehensile tail that she can use and manipulate in various ways. In practice, her tail can whip, stretch, snap, grip, curl and bash up Badniks, and even make a hand to form a fist with. Physically, Tangle is very fit and agile, being on the same level of athleticism as Sonic the Hedgehog. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Tangle has been described as a "kindred spirit" to Sonic the Hedgehog, who has many things in common with her, namely their skill and enjoyment in battling Badniks, as well as the confidence they share in doing so. Blaze the Cat Tangle is amazed by Blaze the Cat when he arrived, during the battle against the Badniks in his home region. Initially, a remote connection is established through its common ally, Sonic the Hedgehog, and it ends up being fully established at the end of the battle. Blaze recognizes Tangle as a reliable ally and even decides to help her rebuild her region. In exchange, Tangle accepts his offer with joy and both become partners in combat. Whisper the Wolf Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel Enemies *Badniks Trivia *Tangle is the first identified character exclusive to the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series that was revealed to the public, and the first not to appear in the Archie Comics. She was first teased as an obscured silhouette in an artwork on Facebook that featured her and Sonic. This image was first revealed five days prior to the release of the first four issues solicitations for the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. The image was updated regularly to show more of the silhouette, up until her unveiling on 24 January 2018. References Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Females Category:Heroes